The current common method for connecting plumbing to a fixture (a sink for example), is to locate the p-trap and associated drain piping directly below the drain port of the fixture (sink). When the sink is positioned over a cabinet, the p-trap and drain piping occupy substantial space inside of the cabinet. When the sink is wall mounted, the p-trap is exposed to view and limits handicapped accessibility of the sink.